Our Love is Forever
by Marina LALA
Summary: The story of Jared Wilke, his one true desire & how they overcome the end of the world to be together. [Rated M for Lang. & Later Chapters] [i made changes to ch4&ch5]
1. Prologue

It was a cold winter day at the London stronghold. Everyone felt chilled inside and out because of the cold winds and fear of the dragons. In other words, it was just a normal day in the lives of the few remaining people of Earth.

The time was about 9:00 pm and snow was falling from the black skies. In the basement all of the children and the few teenagers were gathered around to watch a man named Quinn and his buddy Creedy, along with another teenaged girl named Asia, perform the next chapter of a story. The play fought with colorful swords and did dialogue right from the story. When the fight scene ended, Asia took the stage along with them.

"Stop the fighting." She said quietly, "Fighting is for brainless men. We need to be smart and solve conflicts peacefully."

Asia was a girl of 12 years with tan skin and long dark-brown hair that she wore down with a few mini braids in it. She had sea green eyes that hypnotized people that she talked with. Her costume that she wore was a long white robe with a braided leaf headband.

"Yes…" said Creedy, smiling slightly, "And what do you suppose we do when the dragons come?"

"That's simple," said Asia, "Dig hard, dig deep, go for shelter, and never look back."

All of the children laughed at how they disguised their daily prayer in the story.

"Okay all," said Quinn, "Bedtime!"

All of the children groaned with disapproval but listened to him. The got up and ran into their beds.  
"Oiy, Jared, hit the lights!" said Creedy.

Asia looked over to the light switch and saw a boy that she rarely ever saw around the stronghold named Jared Wilke. He was a tall, 13-year-old boy with shaggy brown hair, a wholesome face, and blue eyes that Asia starred into. He saw her starring and smiled, slightly blushing at the same time. She smiled slightly at him also, took of her headband of leaves, and proceeded to the door. Jared waited until she was out of the way to turn the lights out.

As Asia walked up the stairs, Jared watched her every move, how she swayed ever so slightly when she walked, and how her tan thighs tightened when she took a step up. That's when Jared knew that he had to get to know this girl. He would do whatever it took to get her in his arms someday.


	2. All She Wanted

Three Years Later…

It had been three years to the day since Jared had met Asia and still, he was too shy to talk with her. He was now sixteen with his hair a little shorter, but with the same wholesome face and lean muscular body. He had a good complexion despite the lack of skincare products kept in the stronghold.

It was 2:00 in the afternoon and Jared was headed to Quinn's room, which was next to his own. He wasn't fully dressed yet and was going to ask Quinn when they would head out to pick the weekly crop. When Jared neared the door, he heard voices in Quinn's room. It sounded like Creedy and a female voice chatting it up with him. Jared entered the room and saw Asia sitting on Quinn's desk, talking with the two men. She saw Jared and smiled, blushing. He threw up his hand to wave at them all, trying not to show a particular interest in her.

"Hey Jared." Said Quinn, "How's it?"

"Fine." He said, "Just wondering when we're going to pick the crops."

"In a few." Said Quinn, "Creedy and Asia are coming along as well."

"Hey Jared," said Creedy smiling, "Do you know Asia?"

Jared wanted to burst out laughing and say, "Of coarse I do! I've only wanted to sleep with her for 2 years!" But instead, he settled for, "I think so."

"Well, she's your age, well a year younger," said Creedy, "And she's a mighty nice girl."

Asia couldn't take her eyes off of Jared. Her silly fantasies that she'd had of him as a child had started to evolve into not-so-silly, romantic fantasies of explosive passions. She was no longer a youngster, but a young woman who wanted her needs met soon.

"Jared," she said, "I rarely ever see you and, I mean, we are about the same age so, maybe we should hang out sometime?"

Jared's heart beet quickened. "Yeah, defiantly." He said, in a voice too eager for his own good.

Quinn and Creedy looked at each other, smiling and shaking their heads slightly. "So, maybe you two should have some alone time, then?" asked Quinn, egging them on.

"Yeah, get to know each other a little better!" said Creedy.

The two men left Quinn's room for a few seconds and then came back.

"You'll have to do that somewhere else because this is my room." Said Quinn, laughing.

Jared and Asia smiled at him, not wanting to look at each other, and left the room.

"So…" said Asia, "Where should we go?"

"Uh, my room." Said Jared quickly.

Jared led Asia to the room next door and showed her to his bed. She sat on it and settled in.

"So," said Jared, "What do you like to do?"

Asia thought for a moment and finally said, "I like to draw."

Jared raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I know… it's kind of dumb, right?"

"Not at all!"

Asia smiled, "I draw people, like, the human body."

Jared blurted out the first thing that came into his head, "Like, nude people?"

Asia giggled, "Like statues of nude people. Like the ones in the meeting area, the old ones."

"Oh yeah, I've seen those." Said Jared.

"I mean, I've always been a little too shy to draw a real man, well, naked…" she said, her cheeks turning red, "So, I settled for the statues."

They both felt a little uncomfortable talking about drawing naked people, so Asia changed the subject.

"What do you like to do?" she asked.

"I like to…" Jared started to say, but stopped. He really didn't know what to say. "I guess I like to watch the dragons."

"Really?" Asia asked him, "I've always found them fascinating as well!"

"Really?" Jared asked, amazed, 'I've never really met anyone who saw them as anything other than frightening and evil."

"They're frightening… but not evil." Said Asia, "I mean, they are really just misunderstood, right?"

"Exactly." Said Jared, smiled at her.

'This girl is really a very nice person.' Thought Jared, 'She's not just good for her looks. She's got a good brain.'

"Jared," said Asia, suddenly, "I'm really glad we can talk now."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, I was always a bit of a shy girl." She said, "I really wouldn't know how to start up a conversation with you."

Jared laughed. "That sounds just like me." He said, "I mean, now I have someone I can share my dreams with and have good times with too."

"What about Quinn?" Asked Asia.

"Quinn's great, he's the closest thing to a father I've ever had." Said Jared, "But you are my age, and funny, smart, beautiful,"

"What!" Asia questioned at the word "beautiful."

"Oh, uh, I meant witty." He said.

"Oh." She said with a sad tone to her voice.

Jared was too busy trying to cover up what he had just said that he didn't catch it. He continued on in another conversation for a few minutes until he clearly saw that Asia wasn't even half interested anymore. They said their goodbyes and Asia slowly left Jared's room, finding every excuse she could to stay longer. It was clear to her that he was all she wanted.


	3. Destroyed

Note from meh: This is pretty much the rough draft of this story… so; I'll be adding much more details and scenes when this version is finished!

A Little Later That Day:

Jared went into Quinn's room, fully dressed and ready to go pick crops. When he was face to face with Quinn, he got a little nervous at the look Quinn was giving him.

"What?" asked Jared.

"So… how was Asia?" he asked with a wide grin on his face that a father would give his only son.

"Wow… um," Jared started to say, "She's incredible and she likes to draw!"

"Yeah, and she's really good at it, too!" said Quinn.

"You've seen her drawings?"

"Hell yes, Jared. I've known Asia for quite a while!"

Jared's mouth dropped. "How long!"

"About five years." Said Quinn, "She's been quite a good friend to me… too bad she's not older, though."

Jared smiled wickedly, "And why's that?"

"Oh come off it!" said Quinn, "I'm more than twice her age! And besides… she fancies you, you little wanker!"

Jared gasped slightly, "Wha-what do you mean?"

"I mean she fancies you Jared! She really likes you!"

"Shoot…" said Jared, "And I didn't want her to know that I liked her!"

"Ah, you do?"

"Hell yeah!"

Quinn just smiled at his "son" and patted him on the back. He was about ready to take Jared to get Asia and go out into the field to pick the crops when a horrible sound was heard.

"Dragons!" cried someone from an upper level of the stronghold. The alarm sounded around the whole area to tell the adults and children to take cover.

All around, people were running into their beds and pulling the covers over their heads, everyone except Quinn, Creedy and Jared. They were on their way up to the upper level to find Asia to tell her not to go anywhere. On their way up, they bumped into a teenage girl named Lily. Lily smiled at Jared with a slightly evil look in her eyes and Jared just kept running.

"Hey Jared!" she said, sounding older than she really was. Lily always had a crush on Jared.

"Sorry Lil!" said Creedy, "We can't talk now!"

Lily gave Creedy a dirty look when he turned around to keep running. She also saw that Jared was holding Asia's hand as they ran quickly up the stairs, out of the stronghold.

'That whore!' Lily thought, 'I'll get her back when the time is right!'

Lily, then, remembered that the dragons were attacking and ran to take cover.

Quinn, Creedy, Jared and Asia ran to the rescue truck along with three other adults. Jared put on a silver fireproof suit and climbed on top of the truck to control the water gun that helped put out the fires.

"Be careful!" Shouted Asia to Jared. He grabbed her hands to tell her that he had understood her.

'I hope I make it out of here alive.' He thought, 'I need to see Asia again.'

The truck sped towards the wreckage burning brightly that could be seen through the ashy air. The nerves of everyone were going crazy at the sight of the dragon breathing fire on their hard worked crops. All of a sudden 5 people appeared out of the flames and then disappeared behind a fresh wall of them.

"Oh no!" cried Asia, "What should we do, Quinn? What can we do to save them?"

"Beat the flames." Said Quinn quickly.

Jared started drenching the flames with water, making them slightly die down. The truck continued driving into the fire until Jared had cleared an opening for the 5 people to jump in the truck.

As soon as they were in, Creedy slammed on the gas pedal but realized that the truck was stuck in a ditch. He frantically kept slamming the pedal but they didn't move. Suddenly, the dragon swooped down and stood 10 feet from the stopped vehicle.

"Damn it, move!" cried Creedy, still pressing the pedal. The dragon opened its mouth, ready to blow flames all over everyone.

"JARED!" cried Asia at the top of her lungs, desperately wanting to take his place.

The dragon released a huge breath of flames onto the truck, covering Jared and blowing in two of the back windows of the truck. Asia was next to one of the windows and got hit in her eye and her side with the flying glass. She screamed in anguish and fear of the injury. Asia buried her face in her hands and her tears that she cried for Jared mixed with the blood flowing freely from her right eye.

Creedy hit the gas again and finally got the truck moving. It lurched backwards up the hill behind them. The dragon couldn't care less about the people in the truck. All it wanted was the ash from the burnt crop field.

The truck continued to speed up the hill. Creedy, Quinn, and the others looked on at their hard work up in flames. Asia looked on at the dragon that had torched the only boy she had ever loved. The feeling of anxiety swept over her and she didn't know what to do about it. 'Maybe God can help me.' Thought Asia, slowly looking up to the hole in the top of the truck.

"JARED!" she cried with delight.

There sat Jared at the top of the truck with his helmet off, looking into the distance. He heard Asia's yell and looked down to see her coming up to sit with him. When she was all the way up, Asia dove on top of Jared. Her bad eye had stopped bleeding but looked horrible. Jared gazed at it in horror. Asia felt self-doubt sweep over her and quickly turned to hide her injury.

"Asia, you need medicine!" cried Jared, sweeping his ungloved hand over her face to wipe away some of the dirt that would make the cut infected.

"Jared… Jared…" Asia started to say between sobs and shortened breaths, "Don't you see me? I'm… I'm horrible looking."

"Asia… you're beautiful." He said, sincerely.

Asia smiled and looked into Jared's shockingly blue eyes and then was gone…


	4. Awake But Not Okay

**-I'm having a lot of good ideas lately so I might update sooner than expected!**

Three Days Later at 12:00am:

Asia slowly opened her eyes and saw two strange faces and Quinn looking down at her along with a bright white light. There was a woman with blonde hair and a thin face that had quite a few spots of dirt on it. The other stranger was a man, which made her feel even more uncomfortable because her shirt had been replaced with bandages that covered her chest. He was bald with large muscles and many tattoos all over his arms and bare chest.

"Van, she looks better." Said the woman to the bald man.

Van leaned over Asia's face and examined her injury, which, Asia realized, she could see out of again. His warm breath intoxicated Asia and made her close her eyes again. Then she realized something important and sprang up, hitting Van's baldhead against hers.

"Shit, girl!" he cried, "What are you doing?"

"Where's Jared Wilke?" she asked, turning to Quinn, "Quinn, where is he?"

Quinn smiled at Asia. "Well, I see that he's all you have on your mind, eh?"

Van and the woman looked at Asia when Quinn said this. The woman smiled. "I think it's sweet when a girl finds love! First loves are amazing! Is this your first?"

Asia nodded in a shy manner. She didn't feel comfortable talking with this stranger about Jared and her.

"Sorry Asia, my name is Alex." She said suddenly, as if she had read Asia's mind, "Just to let you know, you've been in a coma for three days now."

Asia gasped. "How?"

"We aren't really sure." Said Alex, "We know it has to do with your eye, though."

Quinn walked over to Asia and put his arm around her to comfort her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He pulled her hair away from her ear and whispered, "He's in my room." Asia smiled widely, kissed Quinn on the cheek and ran out of the hospital room.

"Where's she goin'?" asked Van.

Alex smiled at Quinn, "To be with Jared."

Asia tiptoed to Quinn's room and peaked in to see Jared writing something down in a notebook. Curiosity abounded within Asia's head, making her walk right in. Jared looked up quickly when he heard her feet hit the floor.

There she stood, standing up straight, looking at Jared who was sitting on the bed looking as thought he had seen an angel. He stood up slowly, looking at Asia from head to toe, admiring her figure that was exposed by the bandages. Asia noticed this and put her arms around her torso to cover herself.

"Ah, sorry!" said Jared, "I've been worried about you."

"You have?" asked Asia, happy that he changed the subject, "Why?"

Jared knew the answer he wanted to give, and he knew the answer she wanted to hear, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. "I wanted you to finish your latest drawing!" he said.

Asia almost burst out in rage, "What!"

"Your drawing… the one of the dragons." He said.

Asia put her hands gently on her hips and cocked her head to the side. "Really now?"

"Um… yeah." He said slowly.

"Okay… okay… if that's all, I think I'll be going then!" said Asia with a raised voice, "Thanks for caring!"

Asia turned and walked to the door. Just before she left she turned and said, "I hope you have fun shagging Lily!"

That was more than enough for Jared to hear. "What are you talking about!"

"I saw how Lily was looking at you when we were going to the crop field! She loves you!" said Asia, enraged.

"Well, that doesn't mean I love her!" said Jared

"You don't, huh!" asked Asia with disgust.

"No! She's a fugly bitch!" he said.

Outside, no one was stirring because of the late hour. Every child was asleep except for one teen girl named Lily. Lily was walking back to her room from her friend's room. She always passed Jared's room when she went back to her room and always, she watched him sleep. She watched his breathing and always wanted to be the only one next to him. But today when she looked into his room, he was not there. She walked in his room and saw it vacant and then left to go to the room next door where Jared sat with Asia standing next to him, hands on her hips. Lily swelled with rage.

"You're supposed to be dead!" she shouted at Asia, startling them both.

"Lily!" cried Asia, "What are you talking about!"

"Don't give me that you bitch!" said Lily, "What are you doing in here with my man?" She knew that that was a bunch of lies but hoped she could make something out of it.

"What are you going on about?" asked Jared calmly.

"Sweetie, I don't see why you keep leading her on like that." Said Lily in a fake sweet tone, "She's _so_ not worth it!"

"Wha… what?" asked Asia.

"You think that Jared Wilke could like _you_?" said Lily, "I mean, he's hot, you're not, it could never work!"

"Asia, she's lying!" shouted Jared, "I'm not doing anything with her!"

This was all hard for Asia to handle considering she had just woken up from a coma. She just did the most logical thing that she could do.

"I'll see you in the morning, Jared." She said in a slightly sad voice, walking out of the room and back to her own.

"Mind if I stay the night?" asked Lily when she saw that Asia had left.

Jared was so heartbroken that he didn't care what happened. "Sure, whatever!" he said angrily, turning out the lights and slamming his face in his pillow.


	5. Other Thoughts

**Too bad I can't have all of these good ideas on my first Fanfiction, eh? (it's been like a billion yrs since I've written on it!)**

The Next Morning:

Jared awoke to someone kicking him in the shins and stealing the blankets from his bed. His eyes were still closed as he tried to fight off this bedside villain. He used both of his hands to put this mysterious person off of his bed and onto the floor. When they made a thump, Jared quickly opened his eyes to see who it was. There he saw Lily sprawled on the floor, eyes wide, rubbing her head.

"Lily!" Jared cried, trying to hide himself behind his pillow, "What are you doing here?"

"You invited me to spend the night, silly!" she said in an evil voice.

"I wouldn't dream of doing something that stupid!" he said.

Lily glared at him and said, "Okay, I _asked_ you when you were angry… but you _said yes_!"

Jared felt all of the memories from last night come flooding back and suddenly realized that she was right. He, of coarse, didn't mean it. There was only one thing, though, that bothered him about Lily having spent the night.

"Did we, um…" Jared started to say.

Lily knew what he was going to say. "I wish!" she said, "Why, do you _want_ to? Because we _so_ should!"

Jared was surprised by her complex answer and wondered if they were even talking about the same thing.

"Wait, are we talking about the same things?" he asked her.

"You mean sex right?" she asked.

Jared reddened, "Urg... yeah."

"I think we should do it because it would be a great way to get back at that bitch Asia!"

Jared couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You only want it because you want revenge on Asia! That's horrible!"

"She's such a hoe!"

"She's a wonderful person who I happen to lo—I mean, like a lot!"

Both Jared and Lily heard clearly what he was about to say about Asia. They both knew that "like" wasn't nearly a strong enough word to use in that sentence. Lily didn't want to believe it but Jared wanted only for Asia to know how he felt about her.

"Fine… if you want it like that, I'll lay off of her." Lily finally said.

This took Jared by surprise, "What? What did I do to change your mind about her?"

"Oh no… my mind is not changed about that whore." She said calmly, "I just want you to think I am friends with her so I can get her away from you. I mean come on, if you had to choose by looks… who would it be?"

Jared thought for a second at her question. He did think that Asia was beautiful and smart and wonderful. He also thought that Lily was a horriblebitch that was obsessed with sex. But it was also true that she wore clothes that he wished Asia would wear, and these clothes looked really good on her. She had silky blonde hair that was just past her shoulders and light hazel eyes that were always full of mischief. 'Wait!' Jared thought, 'I can't think these things about Lily! I mean, it's _Lily_!'

Lily noticed that Jared wasn't answering and realized that she had fulfilled the first part of her mission… getting Jared to doubt Asia and feel something more than he'd ever felt before.

'This will work out perfectly.' She thought.

"So Jared," she said, "Have you decided?"

Jared kept his head down, ashamed with himself, and said, "Get out, you whore!"

Lily obeyed his command and, just as she reached the door, turned and winked at him.

"It's not anything to be ashamed of," she said, "What boy wouldn't choose _me_ over Asia?"

In Asia's Room…

Asia sat in her room, thinking about the night before. 'Why didn't I believe Jared?' she though, 'I mean, Lily is such a slut! I know she was lying about everything she said… but, it still hurts…"

Asia rolled over onto her stomach, still thinking about her love. 'I thought first loves were supposed to be wonderful!' she thought about what Alex said, 'It only makes me feel sick…

'Maybe I should go apologize to him. I mean, I was the one who was acting like a total wanker anyway! Yeah, I'll do that.'

Asia got up off of her bed and left her room. She walked down the hallway, past Quinn's room, and into Jared's.

"Hey…" she said softly to Jared. He was still fuming from the conversation he just had with Lily.

"Oh, hey Asia." He said, "What's up?"

"I just wanted to apologize to you… you know, for not believing you last night." She said, "I feel like such a bitch."

"No, don't…" he said, "Listen… can I tell you something that you promise not to freak out about?"

"Um, sure." She said cautiously.

"Lily spent the night…" he said slowly.

"What!" cried Asia, "I thought you said you didn't even like her!"

"And I thought you said you would freak out." He said calmly.

"Okay, sorry…" she said, "continue."

"Okay, well… she said that she asked me and that I said 'sure!'. Of course, I would never let _her_ spend the night! Thatwhore would rape me while I was asleep!"

Asia smiled and giggled at his comment.

"Yeah, so… when I woke up, there she was! Sleeping right beside me! It was the weirdest, scariest thing that's ever happened to me! That girl has some serious issues!"

Asia nodded, "Yeah, and she's seriously in love with you! And she seriously hates my guts because you… erm, are friends with me?"

"More than that!" said Jared, totally unaware of what he just said.

"Yeah, well… my only regret is that I wasn't Lily last night." Said Asia, slightly dazed, "It would have been nice to have your warm body beside me in this little bed of yours."

This filthy comment sounded nothing like Asia. 'She wants sex… and she wants me to give it to her.' Jared thought, 'Wow, and I thought that she wasn't like that! How dense can you get, Jared?'

Asia shook her head, clearing these thoughts from her mind. "Anyway, I'm going to go finish a drawing I found a few days ago. I started it a while ago. It's of that nude statue in the dining area… you know, that dude?"

"Oh yeah, I know which one." Said Jared.

"I just wish I wasn't so shy about drawing nude people! I mean, I've had tons of offers… from men of course!" said Asia, "But, I've always declined. I could never draw a naked man unless we had something going on… I mean, I've thought about drawing Quinn or Creedy but…"

"Eh, that would be disturbing…" said Jared, cringing at the thought.

"Exactly why I didn't ask them!" said Asia, smiling, "Well anyway, I'd better go. That drawing's not going to finish itself!"

"Alright, I'll see you at lunch." Said Jared.

Asia smiled and walked to the door. All she thought about kissing Jared. 'It's not the right time… he'll think I'm some kind of whore.' she thought.

She stopped and turned around slowly. "Um, Jared…" she started to say, "Would it be okay if I… um…"

"What?" asked Jared quickly.

"Um… nothing, never mind." She said, "I'll see you later."

"Shit!" saidAsia sharply, but quietly, "Why didn't you ask? I'm such a coward!"


End file.
